One Way Crush
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Prequel to Summer Romance! Miley Stewart is a Freshman at Seaview High. From studying and cheerleading to hiding her double life, you'd think her world's as complicated as it can get. Throw Jake Ryan into the mix and she's got herself a big pot of trouble
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is! The prequel to Summer Romance, One-Way Crush! And for those of you thinking 'How would you keep us waiting like this?!' there's been a trailer up since the day after SR ended. And I still suggest watching it. It's one of my best trailers!**

**This isn't gonna be a very long story. Maybe ten chapters max.**

**Disclaimer: For any of my long-time fans, you know I've made it very clear that I don't own Hannah Montana. And for any of you not long-time fans, well, if you were long-timers, you'd know. Oh well, your loss. Well, actually, now it's your gain. Whatever! I just don't own it!**

"And that's how I got nominated for an Oscar!" Jake Ryan explained to his new classmates of freshmen at Sea View High School. Every single person in the room, including the teacher, applauded him. All but one.

Miley Stewart rolled her cerulean eyes at the movie star. He hadn't arrived five minutes prior, and he'd already managed to top her list of 'Biggest Egos I've Ever Had the Misfortune to Meet'; and she'd met a lot what with her being the alter ego of teen pop star, Hannah Montana. And she hadn't even met this guy as her other half!

Finally, Jake took his seat (inconveniently located next to Miley) while Mr. Correlli tried his very best to start the lesson and still manage to stare adoringly at Jake. To Miley, that was even creepier than it sounded.

Jake looked over and smiled when he noticed Miley. She was cute. And not looking at him, he noted. Confused, he turned his attention back on the teacher.

"Hey, how's it goin?" he asked as casually as he could when Mr. Correlli had busied himself passing back papers. Miley didn't bother to raise her head from her notebook, so Jake guessed he hadn't spoken loud enough. He shrugged. It was her loss.

--

"Oh my God, there's Jake! How's my hair?" Lilly asked later that day, worriedly running her fingers through her long, straight blonde hair. Miley shook her head disapprovingly.

"Why do you care? He's just a guy," Miley responded, staring disgustedly at the actor that had entered the hallway. His eyes caught her, and he nodded his head while sending her his signature gunpoint, to which she merely rolled her eyes and turned her focus back on unlocking her locker.

"He's not just a guy, Miley, he's Jake Ryan! He's like, the hottest teen celebrity in Hollywood!" Lilly explained. Miley gave her a look, making the blonde realize what she had said. "that's a _boy_!"

"Nice save," Miley praised, pulling a text book from her locker and attempting to fit it into her already over-crowded messenger bag. "And so what? The only thing that guy's good at is telling everyone else how 'amazing' he is." She sent him another disgusted scowl that he failed to notice. He was too busy impressing the crowd of girls with his stories.

"And that's when I said 'No Mr. Schwarzenegger, _I'll_ be back'." Miley's lip curled up in distaste. That had to be one of the lamest jokes she'd ever heard; and she'd heard a lot what with her dad's and all.

She turned back around and removed a different book from her bag, now trying to stuff that in her jam packed locker. Boy, she couldn't wait til she was a senior! Maybe then she'd have developed magic powers that could store all her books in a magically enlarged locker!

"Hey, I'm Jake Ryan," the superstar introduced as he opened the locker next to Miley's. She groaned with this new realization, banging her head against the locker and ignoring Jake's puzzled eyes. This was her first in-between-classes trip to her locker, and she was just now discovering her new neighbor.

She turned to face him, her forehead reddening. "Did you not get this in homeroom? I. Don't. Care!" She ignored his extended hand and slammed her locker shut and walking off down the hall.

"I do!" Lilly piped up, shaking Jake's still offered hand. "I'm Lillian Truscott, but you can just call me Lilly. Or Lil, whatever works for you," she rambled to the still baffled Jake.

"Hey, _Lil_," Miley started, having realized her friend wasn't behind her after she'd stormed away and coming back to get her before she could demoralize herself any further.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked, facing her friend as she continued to shake the movie star's hand.

"Here's a twenty. Go buy yourself some dignity," Miley encouraged, handing her friend a twenty dollar bill before turning around and heading back in the direction of fourth hour. Lilly looked down at her hand and dropped Jake's. She scurried to catch up with her friend, her dreamy-eyes still glued to Jake.

"Well it was nice meeting you!" Jake called to the retreating Miley, who didn't even acknowledge him, again.

"You too!" Lilly called back.

Jake sighed, his shoulders slumping. A thought struck his brain and he pulled out his breath spray-the minty kind. That should do it!

Later that day, Miley was standing in the lunch line when _he_ reappeared. People gladly let him cut in front of them.

"Hey, uh, I don't think I caught your name before," Jake started.

"Maybe because I didn't give it to you," she pointed out sarcastically with a tight smile, refusing to turn and look at him. She grabbed a stale bun from the pile and added it to her tray. She sighed, turning reluctantly to face him. "Miley." She turned back around and held out her tray for Pat to plop what she claimed to be meatloaf on to it. Miley stared with repulsion at it before moving down the line.

"Cool name. Does it mean something?" he asked in a pathetic attempt at making conversation. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how stupid he'd sounded. Miley wasn't exactly a foreign name. It just wasn't a popular one.

She rolled her eyes. This guy definitely wasn't the brightest star in Hollywood. "Yeah, it means get out of my face," she answered with her usual attitude. His persistence was one of the most annoying things she'd faced on this planet, save for her brother.

"Wow, that's kinda sad," he joked with a nervous laugh. She glared at him with a look much like he'd been giving her at her locker earlier, walking over to the table that Lilly and Oliver were already at. Jake stared disbelievingly at her. How could someone so cute be so very, very harsh?!

For the rest of the day, Jake's mind was stuck on the girl. She _appeared_ not to like him, but why? He was still contemplating her as he waited for his limo to arrive after school.

A car pulled up, and Miley-who had managed to sneak past him without him realizing-ran over to it. A man (most likely her father) handed her a small light blue nylon drawstring back sack with the word Cheer written in yellow across the front. She muttered something and shut the door. It seemed as though she didn't see Jake standing there, pondering this little bit of confusing information, while she ran past him into the school. Her hands were already twisting her hair into a high ponytail.

--

"Yeah dad, I'll call you when practice is over," she assured, shutting the passenger door again. She ran back into the school, pretending not to notice the nuisance of an actor staring after her. How could someone really miss him though? His head could be seen from space!

"You're five minutes late," Casey announced when Miley bolted through the gym doors only a few minutes later. _Wow, only five minutes?_

"Sorry, I forget my change of clothes and had to call my dad to have him bring them," she explained, already across the gym and by the bleachers where the squad sat lazily. Her face reddened a shade when she realized they'd all been waiting for her.

"I don't get it." Heather, the blonde airhead of the Sea View High Cheerleading Squad, stated airily. "Why are we already settling on one routine when we still have like, a month or something until regionals?"

"So that we can spend the next _five weeks_," Casey liked stressing their time limit so that everyone was prepared, "perfecting it." Her tone had every right to sound exasperated. This had to be at least her fourth time explaining it.

"We're still never gonna win," Claire, the jealous captain-wannabe stated. "We aren't being original enough."

"Maybe we could add another herkie!" Heather suggested. The whole squad looked at her. "What?" she asked innocently, setting the nail file she had just picked up back into her lap and looking around. Her ignorantly wide blue eyes held no sense of intelligence.

"What if we tried singing the song instead of just playing it over the radio," Miley suggested. Casey looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Who in this school could do that?" Jessie, the smart, straight A junior, asked. "No ordinary high school girl could possibly have enough lung capacity to be able to sing a three minute song and do a cheer routine at the same time."

Miley smiled. Little did they know, she wasn't an ordinary girl.

**Ok, so I'm hoping Jake came off as totally arrogant and pretty clueless, and Miley came off as the pissy hater. Did you guys get that from here? Please review! It makes me smile!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanx for the response! Although I would like a bit more, I appreciate it!**

"Buenos dias, classe!" Senorita Lopez chirped happily to her third hour Spanish class exactly one week after Jake's arrival.

A muttered "Buenos dias, Senorita Lopez" came from the class of thirty. It was _way_ too early for a group of high schoolers to be as peppy as their teacher. In fact, it was way too early for anyone to be as peppy as their teacher.

Miley, who had been doodling on the cover of her notebook, began to get the increasingly familiar feeling of eyes wandering over her. However, when she looked up, Jake Ryan's eyes were wandering the board, not her. With one last suspicious look, she returned her focus to her notebook. The side of Jake's mouth that was not facing her began to curl into a large smirk.

Unfortunately, this was the site that had been forced upon Miley the week before… Jake Ryan's inflated blonde head that often held a mysteriously secretive half-smile was seated in the desk straight across the room from Miley's. Now, whenever she would look up to copy what was written on the board, or merely to pay better attention to the teacher, this was what she would first have to look at.

And what made everything worse was that every time she was at her locker, Jake would make a pass at her. And she was quickly running out of cleverly rude rejections!

"Enrique," the teacher called out Jake's chosen Spanish name, "why don't we see how well your private tutor has taught you Spanish," she suggested, "by acting out a conversation with…"

Senorita Lopez looked around the room, trying to find the most suited student to handle the task. She immediately passed over the girls, whose hands were all reaching for the ceiling and mouths were repeatedly shouting, "Ooh, me, pick me!"

Then her eyes landed on Miley. "Rosalita!" she called out, and Miley's head snapped up.

"What?" she asked, a genuine look of puzzlement confirming that she had not been listening to anything Jake-related.

"Get up here and act out a conversation with Enrique."

"Iglasias?" the brunette joked, though she had a serious and hopeful manor to her tone.

"Muy graciosa." Some how, though, the teacher didn't sound all that amused.

Miley sighed, her shoulders drooping as she climbed out of her desk. "Ok fine." Over a dozen pairs of jealous eyes followed her to the front of the room where Jake stood, his infamous smirk plastered across his lips.

"Hola, como te llamas?" she asked, trying to put as much enthusiasm in her tone as possible. The best she could manage was exasperated and bored. However, Jake's look didn't falter.

"Me llamo Enrique. Como te llamas tu?" he responded, his Rs rolling off his tongue perfectly.

"Me llamo Rosalita."

"Mucho gusto, Rosalita." She was about ready to slap that half-smile off of his face, it was that annoying. But she held back. "Como estas?"

"Mal," she immediately replied, her glaring eyes leaving his for a moment as she glanced at the teacher, silently pleading to be finished. Senorita Lopez shook her head no. Reluctantly, she graced his eyes with her own once more. "Y tu?"

"Muy bien, gracias," he answered, a full smile beginning to take way as he ran over his next line in his mind. "Les acreditar muy bello, Rosalita."

Her eyes widened, briefly losing their scowl as the full impact of what he'd just announced to the entire class washed over her._ Great, now he's hitting on me in Spanish!_ Miley griped in her head. Jake's shy smile refused to leave his mouth. Every other girl stared at her with pure envy; whereas the guys stared at Jake with either admiration or amusement. Or even some weird combination of the two. He paid them no mind.

She stared desperately at her teacher, who merely encouraged her to finish. Miley's head rolled back to face Jake… again. "Gracias," she started. Then, in an undertone just loud enough for everyone to hear, she added, "too bad I can't return the compliment."

Loud 'Oos' and 'Ohs' erupted from the grouping of boys behind Jake, while the girls behind Miley all gasped. How could anyone say that to Jake Ryan?! Senorita Lopez glared at Miley for either not speaking Spanish, or insulting a student who had said nothing unkind to her in the first place. Jake merely smirked at her.

"Hasta manana," he ended as Miley started back to her seat. She turned back.

"Unfortunately," the teacher's glare hardened, "I mean, adios." She gave him a two-finger salute before taking her seat.

Jake walked back to his seat, surprisingly happy for a movie star who had just been rejected in front of his _entire_ Spanish class. Miley, once again, went back to her notebook, ignoring the disbelieving looks from the students surrounding her.

As the teacher started their lesson, after sending Miley one last disappointed look, said student shifted her gaze upward, not failing to catch Jake's eye. He smiled slyly, and waved his fingers in her direction while mouthing the words, "Hi Miley". She rolled her eyes at him, a now automatic gesture, deciding to rest her gaze upon the conjugated Spanish verbs scrawled across the white board.

**(Ok, for those of you that don't know Spanish, here's their conversation)**

"_Hi, what's your name?"_

"_My name is Jake. And yours?"_

"_My name is Miley."_

"_Nice to meet you Miley. How are you?"_

"_Bad. And you?"_

"_Very well, thanks. You look very beautiful, Miley."_

"_Thanks. Wish I could return the compliment."_

"_See you tomorrow!"_

"_Unfortunately… I mean goodbye."_

**(Now back to the story.)**

The weeks that followed went by uneventfully. Jake flirting with Miley, Miley ignoring him. Being stuck in the same, excruciatingly annoying routine found Miley at a loss of time. The days mushed together for her like a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich.

Jake, however, new exactly what the day was. He'd been planning this ever since her major rejection in Spanish class. He liked to call it 'Plan A'. There was no expectation for this plan to work, but it was about to kick off his intricate list of tactics.

Of course he couldn't have pulled this off without the help of his dear cousin, Jason.

"_Man, I don't see why you're going to all this trouble for one chick," the other blonde voiced from his position on Jake's bed. A baseball landed in his open hand, and he tossed it back up. He caught it with ease, again, and continued his pattern._

"_I dunno, she's just so different. It's really hilarious, when I hit on her, she just gives me these looks. They're priceless!" Jake turned his attention back on his computer. Earlier the previous year he'd discovered he had a knack for singing. It was becoming quite the useful talent._

"_I guess. But ya know what they say; there are plenty of fish in the sea." Jake laughed once with no trace of humor._

Now he sat in his chair during homeroom, his smile barely holding back the laughter at what was about to come.

"Lilly!" Miley hissed urgently to the blonde behind her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day, and Jake hasn't tried anything yet," she whispered, though the drone of the high school gossip would've easily blocked out the sound from wandering ears. Jake, however, had managed to pick up on the conversation easily. His smile grew. _Here comes another priceless look for my collection!_

"Well, maybe he gave up."

_Seriously, can they not see that I'm right here?!_

And that's when the door opened and in walked a boy dressed in nothing but a three-times-too-big diaper and a red sash slung across his back. Inside the quiver were a bundle of roses. He was carrying a bow in one hand, a radio in the other. His face was so bored you'd think he didn't enjoy the costume.

As soon as the boy stopped in front of Miley's desk, her wide eyes turned on Jake. He sent her a simple wink, and she gulped. Cupid set the stereo down on her desk, and she pressed herself as far back in her chair as possible, her hands up in a defensive position. He pressed the play button. An old, but familiar, beat started playing. Miley recognized it at once.

"Oh no."

_Yeah_

She glared over at Jake, who did nothing more than smile at her. The entire class was staring at her, confused, and she felt like crawling under a rock for all eternity.

_You are_

_My fire_

_The one_

_Desire_

_Believe_

_When I say_

_I want it that way_

"Is this you?" she asked after noticing the different vocals and how close they sounded to the pain-in-the-ass next to her. He jerked his chin upwards, and Miley almost felt bad about the rejection they both knew was coming.

She banged her head onto her desk and covered it with her arms. Maybe it was all just a bad dream that would go away. She considered clicking the heels of her Ugg boots together three times but decided better. People were already staring at her strangely.

When the chorus came around Jake began to sing along softly. She peeked one eyes out from her cave to give him the coldest glare she could manage. His smug grin only grew.

_Am I _

_Your fire_

_Your one_

_Desire_

Miley shook her head back and forth the best she could manage, while still hiding away like a turtle.

_Yes I know_

_It's too late_

_But I want it that way_

The radio was turned off and the gloomy Cupid pulled a rose from the quiver across his back. He set it in the arrow and shot it at her. After that he picked up the stereo and left. "Rip off," he muttered just after the door closed.

Miley stared at the flower in her lap for a moment before turning her gaze back on Jake.

"So, Miley, will you be my Valentine?" This was all just a joke to him. That much was obvious. She picked up the rose and tossed it on his desk.

"Not a chance." And, as if this whole thing had been scripted, the bell rang. She got up and, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, walked out of the room, leaving behind an open-mouthed class and a disheartened (yet not surprised) Jake Ryan.


End file.
